


Baby, You've Never Seen Anything Like It

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Episode: s10e17 Inside Man, Hugging, M/M, demon eyes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Sam about his demon eyes briefly showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You've Never Seen Anything Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 17 Inside Man

 

"My eyes turned black today."

 

Sam choked on his cup of coffee, coughing and spitting out the day old liquid in the sink. "Your eyes did _what_?"

 

"Turned black." Dean sipped at his cup with a nonchalant shrug. He turned the page of the book he was reading. Sam blindly dumped his cup into the sink, and sat, next to Dean, heart pounding wildly.

 

"Dean, this is serious."

 

Dean continued reading.

 

"Dean, look at me."

 

Sam growled in anger and grabbed the book from Dean's hands, flinging it across the room. Dean looked at him with annoyance.

 

"Dude-"

 

"Dean, what the hell? When did this happen?"

 

Dean looked at his hand.

 

"Three days ago."

 

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Sam grabbed Dean's clenched fists and pried his fingers apart, weaving his own through the spaces. "Dean, are you okay?"

 

Dean looked at Sam through his eyelashes. "I don't know."

 

Sam pulled his brother into a hug, ignoring the way Dean tensed against his body. He pressed him tight to his chest.

 

"It'll be okay Dean."

 

Dean hiccupped once, twice, and then tears started flooding from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sam and sobbed into his shirt. Sam kissed his head, and he knew his own tears were soaking into his brother's hair.

 

"It'll be okay, Sweetheart."

 


End file.
